Takdir
by plateakuu
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016. / Kadang kita hanya harus pasrah menerima keadaan saat usaha yang kita lakukan belum berhasil, karena takdir sudah mengatur semuanya. / "Lepaskan aku! / "Kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar, Sayang. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah aku. Suamimu." / AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction


"Siapapun yang sudah ditakdirkan terjebak di dalam labirin keluarga Uchiha tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar."

"Kenapa, Ayah?" tanya Sakura kecil dengan amat penasaran.

Kizashi tersenyum tipis. "Mereka yang ditakdirkan itu adalah jodoh Uchiha, Sayang."

"Memangnya vampir bisa punya jodoh?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Kenapa kamu meragukan hal itu?"

"Karena mereka vampir!" kata Sakura dengan lantang.

"Jangan begitu, Sayang. Jangan membeda-bedakan makhluk Tuhan."

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Takdir © kr-cokelat

Rate T; SasuSaku's Fanfiction for BTC 2016

Prompt #1: No Way Out

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Summary:

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016. / Kadang kita hanya harus pasrah menerima keadaan saat usaha yang kita lakukan belum berhasil, karena takdir sudah mengatur semuanya. / "Lepaskan aku! / "Kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar, Sayang. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah aku. Suamimu." / AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction

.

Sakura terus berlari, tanpa peduli dengan apa yang ia lewati. Harusnya ia tidak datang malam ini. Harusnya ia tidak menuruti kata-kata Ayahnya untuk datang ke pesta tadi. Harusnya... Harusnya.. Harusnya... Sialan!

Napas Sakura mulai ngos-ngosan. Poni merah mudanya sudah lepek bercampur keringat. Sedangkan _stilleto_ sepuluh senti miliknya sudah beralih kepemilikan, dari milik kaki menjadi milik tangan.

Malam ini malam purnama yang buruk. Terjebak di dalam labirin keluarga Uchiha bukan hal yang ia inginkan. Apalagi Sakura berlari menghindari Uchiha Sialan Itu sambil mencari jalan keluar, mana bisa ia fokus?

"Sudah lelah, Sayang?" Sakura tersentak. Harusnya ia tadi tak beristirahat! Sialan!

"Mau apa kau?!"

Langkah kaki Sasuke membawanya semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Seringai lebarnya terkembang. "Tentu saja membawamu ke ranjang, Istriku."

Sakura meludah dengan kasar. "Cih! Seenaknya saja kau bilang aku ini istrimu! Aku tak sudi!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar perkataan kasar Sakura. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi datar. "Jangan begitu. Kau tidak boleh mengingkari takdir."

Sakura berbalik. Ia tidak mau menanggapi ocehan Sasuke, karena baginya takdir hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Sakura selalu percaya bahwa di dunia ini tak ada yang mustahil. Sekalipun harus merubah takdir, ia akan terus berusaha, karena usaha keras tak akan mengkhianatinya.

"Percuma, kau tak akan menemukan jalan keluar."

Benar-benar tidak peduli, Sakura terus melangkah pergi. Ia tidak akan percaya dengan bualan Sasuke. Pasti. Pasti dengan tekad dan usaha kerasnya ia akan menemukan jalan keluar. Pasti!

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar kepergian Sakura. "Dasar keras kepala."

Labirin ini bukan labirin biasa. Labirin keluarga Uchiha adalah labirin mistis. Layaknya perantara Tuhan, labirin ini tahu siapa jodoh dari keturunan klan Uchiha. Makanya ia tak akan membiarkan jodoh itu pergi begitu saja.

Setiap menitnya, labirin keluarga Uchiha berubah bentuk tanpa diketahui oleh manusia biasa. Tentu saja, bahkan bagi Sasuke labirin ini adalah arena bermainnya. Ia bisa dengan mudah keluar dari sini, tetapi tidak dengan Sakura.

Tekad baja dan usaha keras belumlah cukup untuk menaklukan labirin ini. Terkadang kita hanya harus pasrah menerima keadaan saat usaha yang kita lakukan belum berhasil, karena takdir sudah mengatur semuanya.

Ketika Sakura keras kepala menentang takdir, Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa ia ditakdirkan memiliki istri yang keras kepala. Tapi tak apa, Sasuke tetap bersyukur. Mungkin memang ini jalan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Dan saat melihat Sakura terduduk lesu di salah satu sudut labirin, Sasuke tahu inilah saatnya.

"Menyerah?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, Sakura memang keras kepala.

Sasuke menghampirinya, kemudian berjongkok tepat di depan Sakura. Lelaki itu mencium aroma wangi dari kaki Sakura. Wangi yang membuatnya lapar. Wangi darah.

"Kau terluka."

Nyalang Sakura menatap Sasuke, seraya mendesis ia berkata, "Menjauh dariku, Vampir!"

Menjauh? Mana bisa!

Aroma memabukkan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebar, bahkan hingga taringnya memanjang. Dibawanya dengan kasar, jempol kaki kiri Sakura ke atas pahanya. Meski mendapat perlawanan dari Sakura, hal itu tidak berpengaruh terhadapnya. Sama sekali tidak.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan Sakura. Ia tidak peduli, karena aroma darah segar dari jempol Sakura menggoda taring dan hasratnya.

"Kau wangi, Sayang."

"Oh, Sial!" umpat Sakura seraya berusaha memejamkan mata. Tentu saja memejamkan mata. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat jempol kaki kirinya dihisap dengan begitu nikmat oleh Sasuke, layaknya bayi yang kehausan?

.

.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar, Sayang. Satu-satunya jalan keluarmu adalah aku. Suamimu."

.

.

Tersentak. Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, seakan-akan mau lepas dari tempatnya.

"Syukurlah, hanya mimpi," desah Sakura sambil menatap jam weker di kamarnya. Jam sembilan, pantas saja terang sekali sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu, kenapa ini? Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi, apa?

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Sayang, segeralah bangun. Tidak baik wanita bangun siang," kata Kizashi dari balik pintu.

"Iya, Ayah. Sebentar lagi aku turun." Padahal dia masih saja tiduran di kasur empuknya.

Kizashi berkata seraya beranjak turun, "Jangan biarkan suamimu menunggu lama, Nak."

Suami?

SUAMI?

S-U-A-M-I-?

Lantas Sakura segera melihat bagian tubuhnya yang berselimut tebal. Ia telanjang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Kizashi yang baru saja sampai di ruang makan menghela napas kasar saat mendengar teriakan Sakura. Malu. Malu pada menantunya. Tentu saja ia malu, karena anak semata wayangnya itu masih saja sering bersikap tidak sopan. Berteriak saat suaminya sedang menunggunya untuk sarapan? Astaga!

"Kuharap kau bisa memaklumi sifatnya yang tidak sopan itu, Sasuke. Kau tahu, dia tumbuh tanpa belaian dan didikan seorang ibu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Seulas senyum sangat tipis diberikan Sasuke kepada mertuanya. "Tak apa, Ayah. Sekarang tugaskulah yang harus mendidiknya. Aku permisi untuk melihat keadaannya."

Usai pamit kepada Kizashi, Sasuke segera melangkah menuju lantai dua. Seringai di wajahnya perlahan muncul, bahkan semakin lama makin melebar saja.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Di sana ia mendapati Sakura masih telanjang dengan selimut mengelilingi tubuhnya. Wajahnya begitu terguncang.

Tak mau mengganggu Sakura, Sasuke hanya menungguinya sambil bersender pada kusen pintu. Ia tidak mau membuat istrinya semakin terguncang dengan keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba.

Namun sayang, waktu sepuluh menit yang diberikan Sasuke tidaklah membuat Sakura bergerak dari posisinya. Bahkan Sakura tidak juga menyadari keberadaan lelaki itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di situ?"

Sakura terperangah. Suara itu?!

Perlahan Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping kiri.

"KAU!"

Dan Sakura mendapati seringai Sasuke terkembang lebar, bahkan sampai memperlihatkan taring tajamnya.

"Selamat pagi, Istriku."

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Fin

.

Happy BTC 2016! /tiup terompet/ Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato!

.

A/N:

Yayay! Kalian telah selesai membaca fanfict ketigaku buat BTC VI. Semoga terhibur dan bermanfaat, yaa~

Btw, aku berharap masih sesuai sama prompt-nya wkwkwk xD

Wanna give me your review?

Sign,

kr-cokelat.


End file.
